Rosemary Telesco
'Rosemary Telesco is the love interest of Gabe Burton in the 2005 film Little Manhattan. She was played by Charlie Ray. She and Gabe were friends since Kindergarten. But since Gabe is the main narrator of the movie he said an iron curton came down with boys and girls on different sides and Gabe didn't see her unitll she came to Karate class with him and they both became sparing partners and Rosemary got herself a yellow belt. She and Gabe went to go look for an appartment for Gabe's father since Gabe's mother and father were about to break up. Soon she tells Gabe she'll be going to her aunt's wedding and she would be going to camp for six weeks and won't come back till the end of summer and she'd be going to private school. Gabe even had a dream where he and Rosemary were together. But when they came back to Karate class they got switched with different sparing partners. Rosemary got Tim Staples (which made Gabe jealous.) and Gabe got David Betanahu. Later Rosemary and her parents invited Gabe to the Carlyle Hotel to see a performer sing a song about love. After that Gabe kissed Rosemary which made him feel weird. Back at Karate class Gabe had to get Rosemary back by testing for his yellow belt but he hurt his rist at a failed and painful attempt to break a wooden board. When Rosemary called Gabe on the phone to ask him about his rist and telling him about the wedding and camp she and Gabe got into a huge argument by saying they hate each other then Gabe started crying very badly until two days later he came to the wedding to tell her he really loves her. But she tells Gabe she's only eleven (and Gabe is ten and three quaters years old.) and she's not really ready to fall in love. But she's really happy Gabe came. She asked Gabe for a dance and Gabe said Sure what the hell. As they danced Gabe said he and Rosemary were in different paths in Sheep Meadow. Gallery Little Manhattan kiss scene.jpg Josh-hutcherson charlie ray Little Manhattan kiss-main.jpg Little Manhattan Love dance.jpg Little Manhattan Dance love.jpg Little Manhattan Gabe and Rosemary Perfect Couple.jpg Little Manhattan Gabe and Rosemary both have ice cream bars.jpg Little Manhattan Gabe and Rosemary dressed up nicely for love.jpg Little Manhattan qpo4roti.jpg Little Manhattan Gabe and Rosemary love.jpg Little Manhattan 1434706.jpg Little manhattan 20.jpg 1257666231 Little Manhattan 2005 3.png Little-Manhattan-little-manhattan-22999587-500-350.jpg Little Manhattan hqdjsjsjsjsefault.jpg Little Manhattan nkvla7.jpg Little Manhattan 500 full photo.jpg Little Manhattan 2005 01.jpg Little Mahattan 93848393939.jpg Little manhattan 1.png Little Manhattan kiss scene.jpg Josh-hutcherson charlie ray Little Manhattan kiss-main.jpg Little Manhattan 8393939903023.jpg Little Manhattan 939339391.jpg.jpg Little Manhattan 939902039030.jpg Little Manhattan hqdjsjsjefault.jpg Little Manhattan 229216181400933.jpg Little Manhattan 9060220tc.jpg Little-manhattan-josh-hutcherson-32252001-500-500.jpg Little Manhattan 39209202201.jpg Little Manhattan 69181400.jpg Little manhattan 393031.jpg Little manhattan 36.jpg Little manhattan 35.jpg Little manhattan 32.jpg Little manhattan 24.jpg Little Manhattan large.jpg Little Manhattan 2992294384.png Little Manhattan Gabe and Rosemary not having a play date.jpg Little Manhattan 174139882576.jpg Little Manhattan 229215140933.jpg Little Manhattan lmjedjiw9.jpg Little Manhattan Gabe's type of girl.jpg Little Manhattan 999736982998.jpg Little Manhattan 9292929043.jpg Little Manhattan 2292162933.jpg Little Manhattan 185057359.jpg Little Manhattan 283801920.jpg Little Manhattan 580326 image.jpg Little Manhattan 678392381.jpg Little Manhattan 800119331730.jpg Little Manhattan 10069 original.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Unaware Love Interest